User talk:Kameo32o
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[:Kyoya Ootori]] page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the [[wikia:Forum:Community Central Forum|forums on the Community Central Wiki]]. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming [[w:c:community:Webinars|webinar]] to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our [[w:c:community:Blog:Wikia_Staff_Blog|Staff blog]] to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, [[User:Sarah Manley|Sarah Manley]] ([[w:forums|help forum]] | [[w:sblog|blog]]) Hi! I lov kuroshitsuji too! It isn't aired in Australia where I live so I watch it on the computer. I first found out about it via YouTube! My fave character is Ciel obviously! who's yours and did you now that there is a Kuroshitsuji wikia web site too![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 06:59, October 19, 2012 (UTC)I am Ciel Phantomhive AKA-Abi:) Hi! well i thought once your a member of any of the wikia pages you can freely upload pictures or edit stuff whether if the website is about Kuroshitsuji or Fruits basket! Anyway, i've been waiting for someone to start a conversation with me for the past 3 weeks so i was glad to get message from! whats your real name? mine is Abi. hi its abi!, Seriously, what country do you live in and it can't be called 'a place' but nice humour when you wrote that on your profile! I finaly feel like i've finaly met somone( you ) who is actualy into somethings I like coz when I talk about to my friends they're not exactly understanding what i am talking about! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 06:51, October 20, 2012 (UTC)the wannabe ciel At my public library, they haven't shelffed the blackbutler books yet but i've reserved all of them so they will all belong to me! Mwahahaha!:P I read online that i think that it was chapter 57 or something that ciel finds out that elizabeth is a skilled swords man. I think sebastian looks better in the manga[[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 03:03, October 21, 2012 (UTC)ciel but not the real one fuuny thing, just about to ask if you were home schooled! i think sebby looks better on the manga but i've only scene him on the cover. What part of america do u live in? your way cool! i live in adeliade and my parents r linda strict. I went to americs last year, i went to LA, Las Vegas and San Fransisco Alois is cute, mean and selfish, but cute. Claude looks better without glasses and has some nerve to be killing his master! wish i had a demon butler like sebby! i've seen season 2, happy that ciel turned into demon but i want to know what would happen next. black sushi cheff looks boring. they guy that does the voice of sebby also does the voice of kyoy ootorit too! oh, and the woman who does the voice of ciel, also did the voice of shizuka takowaji(the elementary 5th year) P.S did I spell shiro takawaji right? PPS nice name u got! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 07:45, October 23, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, I agree that alois and ciel have been used and i feel sorry for, and yes! ciel is much more handsome as a demon! I've heard of Georgia, I used to think that it was in Britain or Europe near greenland or something. I'm kinda dark cause i'm interested in the gothic stuff but I smile and I laugh and I don't just like black- though it is one of my fave colours. I'm more of an international flight person, been to philippines, singapore, thailand, america and france. Yeah i do read manga but I think that anime is a bit more exciting though. I like to watch the entire series of an anime then start reading manga so i can kinda imagine what their voice would sound like! Cya soon![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:21, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi PS: r u blonde or brutnnette or have black her-i'm a very dark brunnette oh, i forgot, no i have no pets- mum's allergic to animal fur and i don't want a fish coz they're kinda boring, cute, but boring[[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:22, October 24, 2012 (UTC)abi Hit its abi!, my top 3 fdave colours are all of the shades of green(except for olive green), black and pink( as long as its fluro). I like the anime story line but i don't know the story line of the manga though coz it hasn't been shelffed yet here. I do wish sebastian had a demon sister who was very beutiful and kind in her own way and likes the way ciel is and i wish they would fall in love. i'm not familiar with what strawberry blonde looks like but is like a blonde person who tinted their hair with a bit of orange? i can't really imagine what that would look like coz i've never seen that before! sorry! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 07:17, October 25, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi yeah thats cool that u might not be able answer straight away, i understand! anyway, what are u , 14 hours behind australia i think in time zones? its aroun8 close to 9 am here so is like, i dunno, 6 or 7 pm over there? sorry, not very good at time zones! so do u celebrate halloween? i bet u do, no one does where i live but i so wish that they did! oh but we did have a zombie marathon when anybody could come dressed up as a zombie and run but that had nothing to do with halloween! anyway, i hope u have some fun! PS: I uploaded some more of my drawings on this site on my blog called-more drawings of the other host club members, and i've got 2 blogs of fruits basket wikia with lots of drawings and on kuroshitsuji wikia! u should check them out anyway cya![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 22:29, October 25, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi its abi! Thanks for replying! Your the first to talk to me since Friday-in my times zone which would probably thursday with you? Anyway, the library is not that good so you'd be lucky if some that you haven't read before so I haven't read all of the books but I'm aware of the main plot and stuff on how Tohru and Kyo get married and have kids and stuff and how Yuki and Machi get marriedn too but i'm more of a Yuki x Tohru fan. The show has just started broadcasting here in Adelaide and I saw the first 10 eps and went on Youtube to watch the rest of the series. Wiki answers says that its likely that there won't be a series 2 becasue they kinda stuffed up the story in the anime. PS: Do you know what volume and chapter tells you how Arisa Uotani met Tohru and what volume and chapter tells you how Hanajima met Tohru and Arisa? thnx! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:02, October 29, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its me again, abi! Ummm u know how on YouTube people edit clips of episodes from different cartoons and put it too music so it is in link with the music? well here are some funny ones I found that involve fruits basket and OHSHC (Ouran highschool Host Club). Ouran High School Host Club -Sucks To Be Me Can't Touch Shigure Anythin Yuki can do FB - Everyone's a little bit racist I'm Not Gay hope you enjoy! peace out! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi its abi! Yeah, I have other friends that I talk to and most of them go to my school and are in my class or in the class next door. Sadly only 2 of them go on here, Imogen and Sapphire but I'm happy that it's only 2 people otherwise I'd have to go on the computer soooooo many times just to check for messages! I can read english and I can kinda read french coz my dad is french. Thanks for the idea to go on the computer to read the mangas onlibe! I know it kinda sux that they don't have libraries that are specificly for manga right! :( PS: The only manga or animes i've only been interested in are: Vampire Knight Fruits Basket OHSHC-ouran highschool host club Black Butler(kuroshitsuji) (Millenium Snow or A Thousand Years of Snow) i c u later![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:29, October 30, 2012 (UTC)abi HI THERE, ITS ABI Yeah the french language sounds cool but once u start learning it, u just want to stop! its such a pain with all the pronounciation and accents and all that and when people know that u can speak a bit they want to know everything! It gets kinda anoying. At my library there is a special section for mangas and there is quite a variety but they don't have all the books of each series so it keeps u wondering! Whats maid sama about? Is it cool? Is it like romantic comedy, supernatural? Millenium Snow is written by Bisco Hatori ( the author of ohshc) and I haven't read it coz they don't have the series at my library or any library near me! I've read about it on wikipedia and I found out about it when i was googling about bisco hatori, herself. There are only 2 books in the series though coz then she put it on hold to start doing the host club, but in the 1st book she revealed that millenium snow wasn't finished yet so i think she is probably working on it now? It is definately taking a long time though? here is the plot of the story: Millenium snow is supernatural romance. Millennium Snow focuses on Chiyuki Matsuoka, a high school girl hospitalized with a heart problem. Since birth her heart has been very weak and she was told that she would probably live to be only fifteen. However, one day she meets Tōya Kanō, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vampire vampire], with the opposite problem: Tōya lives for about one thousand years. It's customary for a vampire at his age of eighteen to choose a human partner to be with for 1000 years who in turn would let him drink their blood and share his life span for the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Millennium millennium]. Early in the series, Chiyuki offers Tōya her blood, so that she would be able to live longer, but Tōya refuses, claiming he dislikes the sight and taste of blood. In the beginning, he even looks down on humans, believing that they are weak creatures who will only die before him and leave him behind, but later on he, with the help of Chiyuki, starts to see the world in a different perspective. This depicts the now typical love triangle oof jealousy btween a vampire who cares (loves) a human against a werewolf who cares (loves) the same human. Later on, both the vampire and werewolf develop feelings for the human girl. PS: The Vampire looks a lot like Kyoya ( but without the glasses), and the werewolf looks a lot like Tamaki and the human girl looks a little bit ( the tiniest bit) like Renge. PPS: The movie the twilight saga came years, after the publishing of this book so i guess we can say that the movie copied the whole vamp vs. werewolf thing?[[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 06:58, October 31, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! I'm born in the 9th of january, 2001(11y old). How old r u? Yeah thnx 4 telling me about the maid sama book! I looked it up of wikia and i've been on it a few times too! By ! PS: Sorry but i don't think there is a anime for 'A Thousand years of Snow'. [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 03:38, November 2, 2012 (UTC)abi i've been reading that maid sama thing u said and if u like at the part of my proflie that says favourite wikia sites, maid sama is now there! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 07:16, November 2, 2012 (UTC)abi Thats cool, i understand that u get to go to a friedns place! Well, have fun![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 00:44, November 3, 2012 (UTC)abi it its abi! yeah its okay, it wasn't misleading! its not like anyone else was messaging me and i had lots to do anyway so thats fine![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 01:05, November 4, 2012 (UTC)abi RE Yep! I do like ouran too tho [[User:Clacier|Icy]] [[User talk:Clacier|fanytastic baby]] 00:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hit its abi! yeah, i loooooov maid sama! i'm reading it on line and i'm at chapter 17 so far! i think its sweet and i lov it when Takumi is saying romantic things which makes Misa-chan ( is her real name Misaki? i keep forgetting!) embarrased and angry! I think he kissed her a bit tooo early in the story for my likeing but it is still wonderful! thnx for introducing me to this! lov ya![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:39, November 5, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi its abi! who is aoi again? [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 23:06, November 5, 2012 (UTC)abi Hey! , its abi! oh yeah, aoi is the crossdresser! i really thought he was a girl! when he is dressed as a girl, he looks a lot like Elizabeth from black butler doesn't he!? He should dress as a boy more often! he looks nice as a boy! cya![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 07:45, November 6, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi! its abi! no! u were soooo not bugging me! i was actually hoping u would talk to me today! well, kanou is pretty cool! i've only just start watching the anime in japanese coz i thought it would be quicker than raeding it. i'm only at eps 4 so i haven't seen him inj the anime but i've seen him in the manga! he kinda cute but i didn't understand the part where he realises the reason why his dad was mean to his mum, i think? i've started watching the anime and misaki seems nicer than usual and so does aoi!( i don't know whether that makes me happy or sad!) cya![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 22:11, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi! its abi! i don't mind! i was sick, most pf the week so i couldn't be bothered to go on the computer. short cut Hi! its abi! i'm feeling much better, thankyou! all i've got now is a bit pf a cold but thats okay! its seems weird for me to get a cold during the end of spring and the begining of summer. over here its kinda hot. my auntie who lives in Indiana says its cold but not snowing. is it snowing where you live yet? thanks for your concern! its a bit early to say this but have a nice what will soon be christmas![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! thnx for the regards again! I've never seen snow before but i would've like to. :( Does it ever get really hot over there in georgia? Guess what? I'm writing my own manga story! i still haven't figured out a name yet but i've got most of it planned out! There is this recently orphaned girl and she goes to dinner with really close friend of hers ( which just happens to be a boy) , and he tells her that they're long lost siblings. He drags her along to meet her 4 other brothers ( all of them are like 1 or 2 years older than her) and they all just happen to be cute. When they meet her they all suck to her and work their charms then quickly insult her the way brothers do on the way she looks ( coz she is a bit like haruhi except her hair is long and kinda neat -probably a little bit messy). Then, through out the story they are desperately trying to fix her up. Through out the story she will meet other sides of her brothers, hate them love them and i don't know if i'll give her a love interest or not. The five boys and 1 girl live together in an apartment but there are no adults so i think you'll often see her control freak side of her at home. do you think it sounds nice? if you've got any ideas tell me now before I really get into the story. PS: i've already got names for the 6 main charcters so i don't really need ideas for naming them. have good luck brainstorming![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 06:13, November 14, 2012 (UTC)abi hi, its abiiiii!!!!!!!! it was my mum's birthday yesterday which is probably today in your terms it was on the 15th of november! i haven't really thought of any of my charcters back story! but i do know that one of them helped Misaki when she was little and was about to get punched. cya thnx for your help![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 03:25, November 16, 2012 (UTC)abi Hello! :3 Hi! I'm Abigail's (I am Ciel Phantomhive's) friend from her dance class. How are you? Oh, and have you seen her manga drawings? They are fabulous! [[User:Kittykat4646|Kittykat4646]] ([[User talk:Kittykat4646|talk]]) 02:42, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Hi its abi! thats cool! i understand, after all it is holiday season! plus i've got my dance concert coming up and my end of concert at school too and all that and preparations for my birthday next year in january ( i have to give out invitations early cox my birthday is during the holidays). well have fun then! PS: whats is thanksgiving? cya[[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 23:19, November 18, 2012 (UTC)abi this is my christmas tree! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 23:21, November 18, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi its abi! cool, thanks, that was actually a good explanation what thanks giving is, no joke! thanks. Hey you know the wikia, We love Ciel Phantomhive that Cupcakegirl made aka Sapphire. well i just added a article that is about ciel phantomhive and if a made a grammer mistake or left some stuff out feel free to correct it! have fun cya![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 00:13, November 19, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! my manag is going great! i think that i shouls have a love interest for misaki and a pervy character like shigure from fruits basket! cant wait to see your x-mas tree. PS: i won't be able to talk or reply to you on Saturday which should be friday for you over where you live but i found this funny cmv ( cosplay music video) on you-tube. its called cosplay gangnam style sexy parody. its not 'wrong'or anything, its appropriate so don't get any ideas. its one of the videos where they put like 4 together. just watch the 1st one coz thats the best. it is so precise and funny. its a remake of the gangnam style music video except the charcters are people dressed up as manga and anime charcters and its very close to the real thing! cya [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 07:58, November 22, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi my christmas tree is fake too! but its probably 1 or 3 cm smaller than me and i'm 100 and something cm. I'm glad you liked the video! i just had my concert yesterday and it went on from 9 am to 10 pm and i had to dance 12 times but it was fun! i'm really tired now. gotta go! [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 04:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! yeah, that must suck that your family are allergic to real christmas trees, i can't hvae a pet coz my mum is allerguc to animal fur and big clogs of dust. I don't think i've evr really had stage fright or have ever chickened out, pitty you didn't go on stage, i'm sure you must have practised hard! I think misaki would probably have 2 frineds. one thats tough and scares others, and the other must be really smart and the both annoy her by talking about cute boys and how they would totally go out with her newly found brothers ( coz their cute)! and i'd like to make her very much like haruhi from ohshc and misaki from maid sama. [[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 05:14, November 27, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi, its abi! thanks for believing in me, and i believe that someday you will come over your stage fright! guess what! for me end of year concert at school, we're doing a flash mob! its soooooo coooool!!!!! i di agree that a charcter like misaki and a few wonky friends like that will add comedy too! thats what i was going for! i can be really funny but if i'm trying to be funny like i have to write down a bunch of jokes to peform, i suck so i always worry that its bot gonna be funny, thats why i think stand up comedians are fascinating poepl coz they can come up with funny stuff easily. On the Kaichou wa maid-sama wikia, i think i'm friends with one of the active beaurocats, UltraPrime2. Its pretty cool and i'm heling edit stuff! i feel like i'm part of creating some social network thing like the owners of facebook! ( i know it sounds silly but it makes me feel smart?!) I looked into some of the articles and its amazing how little info there is! cya, happy christmas![[User:I am ciel phantomhive|I am ciel phantomhive]] ([[User talk:I am ciel phantomhive|talk]]) 06:04, November 29, 2012 (UTC)abi More shortcuts Hi! its abi! ;) I go on wikia almost everyday! when i can ! I'm glad we agree that editing can be fun! I've got my own signature thing that is black and purple! i asked ultra prime, one of the beaurocat people and he gave me one! i wonder if it will work here! thanks for replying, you were pretty quick!{{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|06:22,11/30/2012} 06:22, November 30, 2012 (UTC)abi Hi! {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|06:23,11/30/2012} 06:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) hi, its abi! can't wait to see your tree!!!!!! this the first time that we've ever used tinsel on my tree. did you see? i changed my profile picture to ciel but dressed as a girl. it was because, i was talking to Ultraprime2 and i said something about me being a girl and he was like, "Your a girl?" so it was awkward so i changed my picture to make it more clear! it was so funny and we both ended up laughing! it was because he didn't check my profile. you know, now that i think about it, if i didn't read your profile, i probably wouldn't have known that you're a girl!!!! {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|05:22,12/3/2012} Hi, its abi! yeah i'd see that picture at the end of a chapter but i didn't know that it was ciel's sign!!!!! anyhow, i'd like you to visit my new wikia that i've made! if you go to my profile and click on one of the links that says something about Fave anime/manga characters, then you'll get there! please participate in the polls, add articles or message me about a favourite character you have that you might like me to do an article on! byby{{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|01:46,12/5/2012} Hi, its abi! thanks sooooo much for deciding to help me out, but its not a commitment or anything so you take a rest from it when you need to! yeah its good that you decided to help coz sapphire aka cupcakegirl1232 doesn't always get to go on the computer and she does basket ball and her sibling do too so she has to come to the court with them about probably 5 times a week plus she doesn't really like making articles. but she would be good at making suggestions! thanks, and i'll fix the spelling mistakes in the polls. hey if i ever find out how to make poeple bearucats, i'll make you one! if you want. {{User:Kameo32o/Sig\|21:21,12/5/2012} if you to preferences or go to your icon at the top and where it says talk page, underneath should also say "My Preferences" and go to the part that says "I want to use wikitext in my signature and type that code thing in then scroll down and press "save page" you should get a custom signature bye {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|21:21,12/5/2012} hi, its abi! yep, it worked! sapphire and i had our end of year concert yesterday! i'm going off to check on some other things on my wikia. ummm, do you want me to do a wikia on Misaki ayuzawa and takumi usui? bye {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|22:15,12/6/2012} hi, its me, abi yeah it was fun! Sapphire and I aka Cupcakegirl1232 are in the samw class so it was fun! we did a flash mob with indian dances in it and some, modern! at the end, it finished off with the year 7's on stage only plsoing like they were taking a picture and i sign behind them saying "class of 2012, thanks for the memories!" it was really sweet! {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|00:44,12/8/2012}abi Hi! its abi! did you get paid to do any dishes yet! haha! i'm getting ready for highschool next year, i'm kinda sad that i'm leaving all my friends you know but i have their phone numbers and stuff! then one thing i care mostly about going to highschool, is that the uniform looks good!haha! i know its weird that i think that but its true! i would also like it if one person confessed to me before i leave my school! but thats a bit stretched! anyway cya!{{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|02:56,12/8/2012} 02:56, December 8, 2012 (UTC)i am ciel phantomhive Hi! its abi! yeah people do confess in places that are't manga! i remember one, time, a boy confessed to me by singin this really weird song while i was playing soccer! i think it went like this: F is fun, for everyone U is you and me! C is care, i care about you K and k means I have a crush on you! it was really weird but sweet, kinda. after that he ran off like he was embarassed. must've been very couragous of him. cya gotta a new DS game! {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|07:30,12/9/2012} 07:30, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi! its abi! yeah its embarassing for guys but lately its been the girls who've been having to make the first move and i'm not like that so its quite dissapointing. my new DS game is 'Professer laytonb and Pandora's box'. I'm really into those detective type of games. cya!{{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|05:12,12/10/2012} 05:12, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! its abi! yeah, it would be awesome if some guys were like the ones in the animes. and that they would like me. there was need for me to tell sapphire that you would'nt be on it for a while coz she hasn't been on it lately. i think I'm addicted. i've only seen the Nancy Drew movie once and i loved it. i don't remember it much but the one thing that freeked me ou was when she had a party and somebody had an allergy attack and she had to stab them with a pen. ugh. cya!~~ Hi!its abi1 yeah i'm not in a rush to start dating the likes of ANYONE! and yeah, i would like it if most guys were like anime guys but i suppose thats far stretched. sadly, i've never heard of the game and i've been trying to get the book for years!!!!!!!!!! but like and ancient artifact, i've failed to get a hold of it! do maka and soul from soul eater have a crush on each other? cya! {{SUBST:User:I am ciel phantomhive/Sig|06:23,12/13/2012} Another Shortcut